Unique Secret
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Matilda Wormwood is no ordinary girl. She could read faster then the average person, multiply big numbers in her head, and do telekinesis. But she did have one thing that made her ordinary, a horrid secret. WARNING: rape, child abuse, suicide


**Unique Secret**

_"No one can keep a secret as well as a child." - Tiffany Andrews_

Matilda Wormwood was no ordinary girl, anyone could see this. She could read faster then the average person, multiply big numbers in her head, and do telekinesis. Yup, Matilda was no ordinary girl, but one thing did make her ordinary, she had a horrible secret. The secret was one no child should bare, but she did. Even Miss Honey didn't know about Matilda's deadly secret. The only person that knew was me, Jane Sherlock (no I'm not joking, that's my name). I remember the first day I started seeing the difference in the usually cheery girl.

Matilda walked into class with her hair loose and uncombed. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked scared and jumpy. I held tightly onto my bag as I walked over to her and gently put my hand on her shoulder. Matilda jumped under my touch as she turned to face me.

"Are you ok Matilda?" I asked her with concern written all over my face.

"I'm splendid," the ten year old said as she tried to smile at me, but all it achieved was making me worry even more.

"Take your seats," Mrs. Lane said as she walked to the front of the class. I sighed as I sat down next to my boyfriend.

"Hey, is something wrong with Uni?" he asked as he leaned in so I could hear him. His eyes flashed over to Matilda with worry in his eyes.

"I don't know, she's not acting like herself," I whispered back as I looked over to see her half asleep in her chair. I smiled though when I saw Amber gently wake the tired girl. Matilda was the baby of the High School, we all took care of her.

As time went on Matilda only got worse. She'd come to school with tears in her eyes and bruises on her wrists. Michael, my boyfriend, was really getting worried as he watched his precious Unique. He'd named Matilda Unique for obvious reasons a few years ago; just don't let him hear you say it. He'd eat you alive.

A few months after we first noticed the changes in Matilda we went to see Miss Honey, Matilda's first grade teacher. We explained what we were seeing and she told us she'd stop by Matilda's home and check on her.

I remember how I lay in my bed, trying to figure out Matilda's secret. No matter what I thought of, it involved her father. I'd never liked Matilda's father. I'd only met him once in my life, but that was enough.

"_Want us to drive you home Matilda?" I asked as we walked down the sidewalk towards the parking lot of the school. Matilda opened her mouth to say something when her father drove up._

"_Get in the car Melinda," he yelled as Matilda ran over to get into the car. I coked my head to the side in confusion. Melinda? "Come on, we don't have all day you useless freeloader."_

_I could see the tears in Matilda's eyes as she got into the back seat._

"_What are you looking at?" he sneered as he turned on the car and drove away._

When Michael and I walked into the classroom the next day, we realized that Matilda wasn't there yet. _Odd. _I remember thinking to myself as the two of us sat in our seats. Matilda didn't show up for class, but someone else did. The priest of the neighborhood walked in with a grim look on his face. Mrs. Lane's eyes teared as he whispered something to her. Mrs. Lane turned to us, tears already running down her face.

"Class, I'm afraid I have some," she swallowed as she continued, "grave news. Matilda Wormwood committed suicide last night."

I remember the pain I felt, like my insides were on fire. I remember hearing the cries of my classmates and the thud of books. I had barely heard Mrs. Lane dismiss class early, telling us that school was being let out for the day. Michael pulled me up and out to the parking lot were Miss Honey stood. She had tears running down her face and had her jacket pulled close around her body.

"Miss Honey, what happened?" I cried as she gave me a sad face.

"I, ah, talked to the corners. They told me that Mr. Wormwood was sexually abusing Matilda." I gasped as the horrid words escaped her lips. I nearly collapsed as Michael wrapped his arms around me.

"How?" the words escaped my lips as I suddenly looked up at Miss Honey with furry in my eyes. "HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO A CHILD?!" I screamed as I let out a shriek of a cry. Miss Honey didn't say anything as she to cried for the little girl that was once so full of life.

"There there," Michael whispered, but he was trembling, trying to control his own anger. He to couldn't understand how someone could do such a thing.

"Please tell me they're putting him away." Miss Honey nodded as she turned and headed to her car.

It was only a week later that Michael and I stood at Matilda's burial. Matilda had been dressed in a dark blue floor length dress with a blue ribbon in her dark hair. My mind was reeling with different emotions, sadness, anger, happiness, and love. I was sad because Matilda was dead. I was angry because her father had crossed the line. I was happy because Matilda was in a better place. And love because I loved Matilda like the little sister I never had.

The world had lost something very valuable and they'd never know it. Matilda, the beautiful genius who'd had a horrible secret that no child should bare.


End file.
